New Girl
by She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne
Summary: There's a new girl at St. Heart's, and she turns out to be the new recruit. She has book smarts, disguise intelligence, and martial talent, making her much more capable of missions than the others. She's close with all of them, especially Dan, but Zoe doesn't seem to lighthearted about their closeness. *Zan, AneishaxTom, mentions of DanxOC and Blaisy, FrankxStella*
1. Alex LaPri

Zoe entered the lovely halls of St. Heart's. The school year had just started up again, and the redhead was excited for the day she got to see her friends again. Of course, she had seen Frank, Tom, and Dan through the holidays due to missions, but the school year missions were even more exciting than those during the summer break.

She was welcomed by the sight of the students piling up in the hallways, chattering about the moments and adventures they had had during the summer. If someone asked her, she would say 'Nothing'. She can't exactly tell the world about saving the world throughtout the break, so it wasn't her fault that that was her answer.

"Zoe, is that you?" a familiar voice asked from behind her.

The redhead turned around in hope that it was Dan, but it was Byron. "Byron? How's everything?" Zoe asked politely, though she was secretly aching to see Dan again; even if she last saw him yesterday when stopping a villian yet again. "It's so good to see you again!"

Byron smiled. "Everything's great. I have to go now, though. It's good to see you too Zoe," he said, walking away. Zoe turned around yet again, and headed for Science class.

After walking down about a million halls, she finally arrived in the classroom, and saw Mr. McNab sitting stiffly in front of the class. Oh McNab... Zoe sat in her seat, beside Dan. She grinned widely. "Hi Dan!" she greeted him.

"Zo," he nodded back with a smile on his face. The girl blushed, and turned to the front just as the bell rang, signalling the beginning of the first class of the school year.

Mr. McNab stood upright and spoke strictly like he used to, "To start off, we have a new student today. Not one from last year, I mean. Here, we have-"

"Alex. Alex LaPri." A boy entered the classroom. He looked somewhat like Ron Weasley from _Harry Potter, _but with a less-cowardly and rebellious attitude to him. The smirk pastered across his face made me grow suspicious of him. New students were like a new challenge; he might as well could be a really bad SKUL/KORPS agent, even if neither exist anymore. "From America."

Mr. McNab frowned at the boy's cockiness. "Take your seat."

* * *

"That Alex kid looks suspicious," I told my teammates.

"He's creepy! He can't even _spell his own name!" _Tom shared. The poor boy sat next to him during 2nd period, which meant that he must've sneaked a peek on the new boy's paper. "Even Roly can spell his name, and he's _Roly!" _he remarked.

Aneisha shook her head. "I haven't met him, but he can't be that bad," she defended him.

Dan responded, "That's the point: you've never met him! He looks like a cockier version of Ron Weasley, and I've never read or watched _Harry Potter _**(Just assuming, because he hates the fantasy book series in "The Dark Wizard", which I think is a Star Wars parody)**."

Suddenly, our communicators went off, the erasers blinking on and off. We all ran off to the caretaker's closet. Aneisha opened the lightswitch, and placed her thumb over it. _Access Granted, _it blinked. They opened the door, and did the usual routine with pulling the broom down. The paint bucket blinked a green arrow. And they were off. The elevator whooshed down, bringing them to HQ.

They were immediately changed into their agent outfits, and they walked inside the room, where Frank waited for them. "What now, Frank? Another villian?" Tom assumed boredly. This had been the usual routine for a while now.

"Actually, no. I had just wanted you all to meet your new teammate," Frank stated, moving out of the way, revealing a brunette girl typing a code into the computers. "Alex? Alex?" The mentor tried to grab the girl's attention. "Alex?!"

"Sorry! There's this new game out. The maker says the game is so hard to beat, it takes a month to beat it! By playing it continuously! As in no stops or break at all. I've only been playing for eleven minutes, and... BOOM! Got it! I'm done. Now what?" the girl asked, turning around to face the others. Her hair was truffle brown, in light beach waves. There was a streak of purple highlight along the right side, and her eyes were bright purple; obviously contacts, covering dark brown eyes.

Tom's eyes widened. "You beat NanoTech? I tried playing it last night. I only stopped when I realized it was 4am! And I wasn't even done!" Tom spoke in amazement. "Hey, Frank. I'm supposed to be the smart guy around here! No offense, Alex."

Zoe asked, "Alex? But the new student's a guy?"

"Alex LaPri? Oh yeah, there's this thing called disguise!" Alex replied. "Fooling the _entire _school was probably the best prank I've ever pulled!"

"You _have _to tell me everything you know about disguise! I'm the 'chameleon', as they say, around here," Aneisha said, admiring Alex's disguise that was laid out on a table in the corner. "If you do martial arts, you are the most fantastic spy ever!"

"Third-degree black belt in karate, captain of boys' wrestling team from the ages of 8-13, and I do MMA; which is Mixed Martial Arts. It's fun!" Alex replied.

"Wow, that's so cool Alex!" Zoe commented on the new girl's talents.

Dan suddenly spoke. "Alex? Alex LaPri? As in Alexandria Pallas LaPri? It's me. Dan! Daniel Morgan!" he said.

Alex's eyes grew wide! "Dan!" They both ran to each other, immediately engulfing each other in a tight hug. "It's been 2 years since I've last seen you. How's everything Dan?" she asked him excitedly.

"Do you two know each other?" Frank asked the two teens.

"Oh! Ever since I left America when I was 8, I met Dan and became best friends with him. Then when we were 14, I was sent to Australia for a mission. Of course, Dan didn't know at that time," Alex answered.

Aneisha's eyebrow arched in confusion. "You're American though. Isn't there CIA there? Why are you here?" she asked the American.

She sighed. "Long story short: I was born in America, but I was in an orphanage until I was 3. I was adopted by ex-CIA agents. CIA saw potential in me, and trained me when I was 5. When I was 7, I went on a mission, pretending to be an innocent girl. There was an explosion, and I got affected. I woke up, with hearing aids. I was deaf. I didn't know though, so I didn't turn mute, not taking speech therapy. I was the first and last of the Young Spy program at CIA, because they shut down after my hearing loss. I got transferred here to M.I.-9 for protection. I didn't go to any missions, until I felt ready when I turned 13. I had minor missions, which then turned into Australian outback missions. I came back, joined the M.I. High pragram, and here I am now," Alex explained, all in one breath.

Dan's eyebrows furrowed. "You're deaf? You never told me that."

"I know we're best friends and all, but I couldn't risk telling you. I usually keep my hair down because of it. If I told you I was deaf, I would have to lie to you about not getting into that explosion and becoming deaf because of it. I had to protect you Dan," Alex said.

Zoe grinned. "Well, I'm glad you're joining the team Alex. You seem like a pretty cool addition to it."

Tom smiled as well. "I'll be glad if you help me beat NanoTech faster than you," he said jokingly.

"Thanks guys!" Alex said. "You guys are too kind," she complimented them.

Dan hugged her. "As long as you're back, you're safe, and we're still best friends."

* * *

**This was my first M.I. High fic. It isn't DanxOC, but they will have a very close relationship. Don't worry! I ship Zan so much! They remind me of Patrome from House of Anubis, my OTP.**

**I hope they weren't OOC, or wierd. Trust me, the mystery deepens. They will have missions, maybe even a bit of KORPS and SKUL agents showing randomly? But this will be mainly based around Zan, AneishaxTom, and Alex's troubles with being adopted and working with CIA and stuff like that.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I wrote the entire thing in about 40 minutes. :)**

**xoxo -M :)**


	2. Choco-Hearts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I'm touched. Luv ya all! :)**

* * *

_"Choco-Hearts! The Valentine's Day treat to give to your friends! Enemies! Boyfriends! Girlfriends! Parents! Frogs! Dinosaurs! Teachers! Fishes! Dogs! Cats! Even strangers! It's all edible! And it's all too good! Have a Choco-Heart. It's a delightful way, to spend Valentine's Day!" _a woman exclaimed joyously on the advertisement, showing off a box of colored heart-shaped chocolates.

The five agents looked at Frank as if he was crazy. Chocolate hearts _can't_ involve their next mission. Aneisha was the first to comment. "How is Choco-Hearts our next mission? Is our mission to get you some for Stella?" the girl joked. Everyone laughed besides Alex.

The American arched an eyebrow, obviously confounded. "Who's Stella?" she asked them.

Tom answered, "Only the head of MI-9; no big deal." Dan, Zoe and Aneisha giggled, as well as Alex. "They used to date. And they even kissed when we were saving Zoe from KORPS once," he continued, smirking at their mentor. Frank had already explained to the girl about KORPS, SKUL, and the missions they've took on before she arrived, but he left out the detail of that kiss.

"That's funny. Anyways, how is Choco-Hearts our mission?" Alex asked, dismissing the subject of Frank's love life.

Frank smiled at her in thanks. "Good question. The woman who created Choco-Hearts is is Choco Valentine. She made us call her Coco though. Coco was an ex-MI-9 agent who 5 years ago, betrayed us for SKUL. Turns out, she was a double agent for KORPS. And now that she's back and creating chocolate hearts, who knows what she could do next?" he explained.

Dan nodded. "So, we have to investigate on...chocolate hearts?" he asked, a bit unsure.

"That's a bit wierd. Don't you guys think so?" Aneisha commented.

"I guess so. Choco-Hearts could have some sort of poison in them. Maybe Tom and I could investigate on the treats here in the lab?" ALex asked, fully eager on getting to work with her newest team.

"Yeah, Alex and I could do you buy a box of Choco-Hearts for us Frank?" Tom said. Frank nodded in response. He went to the table and grabbed a pink box. Once he opened the box, the agents smelt whiffs of delicious chocolates. They were shaped like hearts, but they were in numerous colors. Colors such as pink, purple, white, red, and yellow.

"Right here. And try not to eat them, it might be dangerous." He then turned to the other agents, as Alex and Tom inspected the candy. "Dan, Zoe, Aneisha, I need you to just stay put for now. We sent an agent to the Choco-Hearts factory last week, he didn't come back. Which means it would be too dangerous for you guys to go in there and investigate. Are we clear?" he instructed.

They all nodded, following the elder man's orders. "Okay. Tom, Alex, report to us for any extra information if you can," Zoe told them.

Frank stopped them, just as the three agents were starting to leave. "Wait! Maybe you could do something. I have several files on Coco that I'll let you access. It might be good if you studied up a bit about who we're up against."

"Was Coco a good agent?" Dan question curiously.

Frank nodded. "The best. And that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

**Short, but I wanted to update immediately. You guys are awesome! Thanks so much again! It barely had any Zan, but that's later on in the story. Just so you know, this story takes place after season 6. :)**

**xoxo -M :)**


	3. Hoping He Doesn't Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

* * *

Turns out, the genius behind Choco-Hearts was Roly's mother. And luckily, it was Parents' Day in St. Hearts High school.

Zoe, of course, made an excuse saying her parents were abroad in a business trip; Dan's mother had come to observe, and so far, she was impressed with the private school that had offered her son a scholarship; Aniesha's parents were too caught up in work to even notice their daughter, so her aunt had come, and was so far complimenting every detail she noticed; Toms' father had come, and was so far convinced his son should switch schools; and Alex was adopted, so she had an excuse saying her adoptive parents could not come.

Frank had aleady gone over the mission with them earlier. Aniesha became a writer for the school paper that Melissa Albright started last month so Frank put this to his advantage and asked Aniesha to interview and keep Roly's mum busy. Because Frank decided that Dan and Alex needed some bonding time, he let them go to the factory with Zoe and pose as health inspectors. Tom's problem is to convince his father to let him stay at St. Heart's.

Alex strolls down the hall of St. Heart's, happily gleaming because she finally saw Dan again after 2 years. Mr. McNabb passed by the girl, and grabbed her by the arm. "Excuse me. I don't think I've ever since you at this school before."

"Of course you have! I'm Alex LaPri. I pretended to be a guy just to get a laugh out of me. Nice school you got here; leading a tight ship," she replied, smiling coyly and ever-so-'innocently' at Mr. McNabb.

He frowned, unimpressed by the young and new student's antics. "Flattery will get you nowhere and is not needed. Detention for you Ms. LaPri!" the vice principal thundered down on Alex, who rolled her eyes and giggled slightly.

"Mr. McNabb! This child has played a fun prank, no harm done, right? Off you go. You're detention is lifted!" Mr. Flatley smiled, skipping and dancing childishly off to the front office, leaving Mr. McNabb fuming madly.

Alex hugged him gladly. "Don't be mad old chap! No harm done, right?" she smiled, giving off a fake accent.

* * *

"I'm not impressed." Three words that Mr. Tupper spoke of to his son, the computer genius of the MI-High team.

Tom groaned openly. "But dad, I have to stay! This is the only school where I actually found real friends for once! That is a once-in-a-lifetime thing dad," he persuaded, knowing that if he left St. Heart's, he would never see Stella, or Frank, or Dan, or Zoe, or Aniesha, or Alex, and anyone from MI-9 again. And Tom didn't want that. "Dad, just once, give this school a chance! It's really quite wonderful!"

Mr. Tupper grimaced, frowning upon his son disagreeing with him. "Then, who are these friends of yours? I'd love to meet them," he stated, not looking enthusiastic at all as he typed another email to his business associates.

"Umm, I'll go get them!" Tom announced. "Stay here! I'll find them."

So, he was off. He went back to his headquarters where he found Frank dancing to some more Calvin Lame. He stopped right away when he saw Tom looking away in a bit of disgust. "Uh, Frank, uh, where are the others?" Tom asked.

"Zoe, Dan, and Alex are on their way to the Choco-Hearts factory, and Aniesha is probably talking to Mr. Chrisholm right at this very moment. That reminds me, there's a leak in the bathroom that I need help with, give me a hand will you?" Frank said nonchalantly.

"Uh, it's just that my dad needs to meet them so...-"

"Don't worry! I'll call Aniesha off for now. As much as we want to continue with the mission, we need you in the team. If your father isn't impressed, you're off. I'm sorry. I'll call Aniesha as soon as I get to that leak," Frank replied, assuring Tom that he will do everything to keep him on their team.

* * *

**Sorry it was a bit of a late chapter! I've been really busy! Ugh, I feel so bad. Trust me, updates will be faster around September because I finally get my own netbook. :) Hope you enjoyed that! Next update will be around late July to mid-August.**

**xoxo -M :)**


End file.
